mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away is the fourth episode in the second season of Mixels, the twenty-fifth episode overall, as well as the series finale. It is also the fifth half-hour special. It first aired on October 1, 2016. Synopsis When King Nix puts a stop to mixing in Mixopolis, it's up to one young Mixel to save the city. Episode Summary Act I Act II Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! *Nixel Invasion *King Nixel Theme *Mix It Up! *March Characters Production Information *The special was finished and delivered in July 2016, three months ahead of its premiere date.jordan reichek | LinkedIn Broadcast Information This episode aired on October 1, 2016. *This is the series finale, as LEGO cancelled production of the franchise's toyline after 2016, ending with Series 9. *This episode was initially set to air on October 29, 2016 in the Netherlands, but was pushed forward and replaced with the initially-scheduled Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon on October 15, 2016, very likely due to dubbing issues with the latter production. *This is the only episode of the entire series to air in the US with a regular TV-Y7 rating instead of a TV-Y7 (FV) rating. International premieres *October 15th, 2016 (Netherlands and Flanders,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 1132 | Toon Zone Forums GermanyMixels Staffel 3, Folge 2: Nixel Nixel Go Away) *October 22nd, 2016 (Central Eastern EuropeA Cartoon Network októberi újdonságai - Gyerek-VilágPaździernik w Cartoon Network, RSEE countriesCartoon Network RSEE: October 2016 - WEEKENDS) *November 20th, 2016 (Japan ミクセル Wave 9 スペシャル) Trivia * The MCFD, Pyrratz, Medix, Trashoz, Nindjas and Newzers appear, introducing the Series 8 and 9 characters into the show. **This is the second half-hour special to introduce two series at once, after A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *The title was revealed alongside other random titles of Cartoon Network programs via Turner Classic Movies' site. No other information was provided.Mixels: Nixel, Nixel, Go Away (Intl.) (2016) - Overview - TCM.com *This episode marks the return and final appearance of the Nixels, after not showing up in the previous episode. *This episode is the only one to release on the same day as the LEGO set wave that it represents. *Lewt does not appear anywhere except the opening sequence, like Tapsy in Every Knight Has Its Day. Continuity * This is the fifth and final special in the show. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig", "Every Knight Has Its Day") *Mixopolis appears for the third and final time. * This is the second time where an area of Planet Mixel is nixed as well as its inhabitants. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") *Background Mixels appear for the third and final time. *This is the third episode with a full song, having Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! as its song; the first two were Elevator with Happy Birthday to Balk and Mixel Moon Madness with Don't Pull The Plug!. *King Nixel mentions his mother again. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Errors *Sharx sports a normal eye as opposed to having an eyepatch. *After getting unnixed by Booger, Thornee's ears are miscolored. *When growing, Booger clips through Mysto. *At the few frames at baseball stadium scene, Infernite bully has no lines around his body, as well as tiny Lixer's eye. *Surgeo has two normal arms instead of one being a syringe, even though he has his syringe arm in the intro. *When Camsta says "I'll get us in", his mouth doesn't move. *Camsta's lights on the sides of his head keep dissappearing and reappearing. Also, he has the Mix TV logo on both sides of his body at times. Allusions * Rain, Rain, Go Away - The title is a reference to this nursery rhyme. * Power Rangers -''' The Nindjas theme song is a reference to the Power Rangers theme song. *Apple Inc.' - The I-Cubit name, plus the fact that everybody goes crazy for it once it is released, is similar to Apple's naming scheme and the popularity of their products. *'Herbert Morrison' - Screeno's quote "Oh, the Mixanity" is a reference to Herbert Morrison's famous "Oh, the humanity" quote during the Hindenberg explosion. *'LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu '- Mysto says "Nindjas Go!", which is a reference to the famous line from Ninjago "Ninja-GO!" (even in the same tone). *'Scarface '- Booger's quote "Say hello to my little friend!" is a reference to a famous scene from this 1983 crime film. * 'White Heat - King Nixel's quote "Top of the world, ma!" is a reference to a scene from this 1940s film noir movie. *Rancho Cucamonga''' - Similar to how the King mentions retiring to Florida in Every Knight Has Its Day, Major Nixel mentions heading off to Rancho Cucamonga after the Nixels' defeat. Memorable Quotes Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Nixels Category:Season Two Category:Season Finales